


An Infinity of Improbability

by beggar_always



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capa stands at the center of the sun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Infinity of Improbability

**Author's Note:**

> This is what spilled out of me the first time I watched Sunshine. I thought I was going to do more with it...but it's just sat in my Google Docs for a month and I've not actually changed anything and it's just become one of those things I have to put out there in order to get over it. Even if it's ridiculously short.

Capa stands at the center of the sun-

...and doesn’t burn.

At this point, where time has no meaning, Capa is no longer alive, but not actually dead...he simply Is. Perpetually being; he is all things at once. Forever.

Capa is a boy in a field, playing until his mother calls him home.

Capa is a teenager, sitting awkward in the back of a room.

Capa is a young man, falling in love for the first time. The last time. Every single time.

Capa is with friends. With crew. With people he knows and the strangers he never actually meets.

Capa is alone.

Capa holds the fate of a world in his hands...

Capa sits on a bench in a park and watches his nieces play.

He only has to blink and Mace is there, sitting quietly beside him. A minute or a day or an hour later and Mace's hand is warm in his. He looks to the man next to him and thinks of infinite improbabilities. He thinks of speaking them, or maybe just one, but then Mace smiles, his nieces laugh, his mother calls to him from across the field…

Capa stands at the center of the sun and smiles.

/end 


End file.
